Our Last Stand
by Vicki Turner
Summary: AU Mellon Chronicles gap filler based on Elrond’s vision of the future if Legolas died. "Elrond saw Raniean and Trelan fall side by side in battle before the last defenses crumbled.” This story is approved by Cassia and Siobhan


**Title: Our Last Stand**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien therefore I don't know own Middle Earth or anything in it. **

**_IMPORTANT:_** **The characters Raniean, Trelan, and Tegi are NOT mine. They belong to _Cassia and Siobhan_ and are from their wonderful _Mellon Chronicles_. This situation in my story is NOT mine. It also belongs to _Cassia and Siobhan_. I am only just expanding it. **

**You most likely will not understand this story unless you have read Cassia and Siobhan's "_The Mellon Chronicles_" and the story in it, "_Siege of Dread."_ But if you want to give it a whirl by it's self, go right ahead. **

**This is basically an AU Mellon Chronicles gap filler based on Elrond's vision of the future if Legolas died. This story focus' comes from the line,**

"_Elrond saw Raniean and Trelan fall side by side in battle before the last defenses crumbled."_

"Our Last Stand" 

It was a bright sunny day, without a cloud in the sky. The temperature was not too hot but not too cold. There were no birds though; they had left some time ago. Despite that, it was a perfect day, but to the elves ofMirkwood, it was anything but.

Raniean leaned against the banister over looking the preparations, but how could one prepare for this? A battle with unimaginable numbers? Outnumbered at least fifty to one? How could one prepare for a battle with an absolute certainty of death? Going out to make your last stand, leaving your women and children behind praying to the Valar that if you lost-which seems likely-they would have quick and merciful death?

Raniean sighed. How did things get so bad that the best realistic possibility was a merciful death? Memories flooded the elven captain. How everything came to be this way. He didn't want to think about it, but he could not stop himself.

He could see it so clearly. The moment when Legolas breathed his final breath. He could still see his friend on that bower of pine boughs, his skin cold, pale, and eyes closed to this world. Part of him still couldn't believe he was dead. Dead! Never coming back! His prince, his friend, gone forever. Silent tears fell down Raniean's face.

Why? Why did it happen? Raniean had asked himself many times, but there seemed no reason. Had he wronged the Valar somehow? It sure seemed like it. It didn't end with Legolas death, oh no; if that wasn't enough Thranduil slowly faded and died too. Raniean had sworn his life to protect the royal family, yet they both died. Why couldn't he save them? That was his job! That was his one mission in life to do! Protect the king and the prince, his friend, and he failed! Failed his duty as a Captain and more importantly, as a friend.

"Raniean?" Trelan's voice brought him out of memories. Raniean turned around to face his small friend. Trelan's face was tear stained, obvious that he had been crying recently, but that was the same with everyone since Legolas' death and then the King's. Raniean could not remember a day he hadn't cried. Trelan put an encouraging hand on Raniean's shoulder. He said nothing. There were no words of comfort they hadn't said. All he could give was his silent support and that's all that was needed.

Raniean took a deep sigh. There wasn't time to waste. Time was running ever shorter and if they did not hurry it would be a slaughter and the elven captain was NOT going down without a fight.

"What news from our scouts?" Raniean asked trying to forget his grief behind his mantel of Captain.

"They continue to march ever closer. We have two hours, three at the most before they reach the palace."

"And their numbers?"

"It seems as all of Dol Guldur is emptied."

Raniean swore. "The Nazgul?"

"Were seen headed west, over the mountains. Where they go past that, we can only guess."

"They could be headed to Rivendell…," Raniean said with concern.

"The Shire is also in the west." Trelan said.

"Bilbo Baggin's home? Why would they go there? What's of worth in the Shire?"

"I don't know."

"Where ever they head, it concerns us not. We have trouble of our own. Too many."

"Aye." Trelan said taking his friend's former position at the banister. Trelan had always thought of himself as optimistic, but rapid growth of darkness after the royal family's death was making it hard to see the silver lining in anything, because there was none. The darkness had started its rapid growth while Thranduil yet lived, but his grief was too deep for him to care. It was like the time when Legolas was banished, but Thranduil faded even quicker. It was only weeks before the elven king died, leaving Mirkwood ruler-less.

Trelan wondered if things went differently after Thranduil's death would they still be facing their death today. Trelan assumed that Raniean would take over for Thranduil, not as King, though the darkness was spreading more everyday and they needed a well-trained military leader to give orders until a suitable ruler could be found. Trelan would be surprised if it was Raniean, for the elven captain could be very well be qualified. The small elf did not begrudge his friend if he became the ruler of Lasgalen, or even the King. He had ultimate faith in his friend and would gladly serve under him. Only, some did not think the same.

Many of former Thranduil's advisors did not think Raniean should be the ruler; many saw themselves as better fits. Trelan had immediately seen the problem in that since many of these advisors never stepped foot on a battlefield. For many days after Thranduil's funeral, arguments raged inside the palace walls while outside, the darkness spread like wildfire. Trelan was afraid there might have been another civil war, the worst possibility in these dark times. They could not hope to fight the darkness and fellow elves at the same time.

Fortunately the disputes did not end in kinslaying, but sadly the elves against Raniean left to remain in the forest-though Raniean had recalled everyone to the palace due to the increasing danger-and the elves were quickly found by orcs and killed. It was a cleverly set ambush and not even the dozens of soldiers in the group could overcome the tide of orcs.

Raniean had grieved greatly and Trelan wished there was more he could do besides stand by sides him and grieve too. Trelan knew the majority of them well and the rest at least by name. Trelan knew he couldn't take much more of this.

He glanced over at Raniean who had joined him by the banister. Raniean was all he left. If he fell… there was nothing keeping Trelan here. His duty to Lasgalen, though great, would not stop him from following Raniean and Legolas to the Halls of Mandos. But dyeing from grief was not Trelan's biggest concern; it seemed that he wouldn't live long enough to get the chance. Trelan was not naive enough to believe that they would live to see the next sunrise. He was not afraid of death, but…

Trelan was no fool. In a battle greatly outnumbered, it was easy to be trampled and ran over. Despite his size, Trelan was a fierce fighter and his size had never been a matter for him since he was an elfling, but there is a difference when fighting orcs from trees or just relatively small bands. When over one hundred ocrs had no one to attack but you, it would be easier to stand your ground if you were larger elf. Also, between the two, Raniean had forever been the better fighter. Not by much but still… It was Trelan's fear that he would be overwhelmed and fall first, leaving Raniean open for attack. The two friends always fought back to back and if one fell, the other would most likely die too. He didn't want to be the cause of Raniean's death.

"Trelan?" Raniean asked bringing Trelan out of his musings. Raniean's eyes showed concern. He could tell that his friend was worried about something and Raniean guessed it was more than the obvious. "What troubles you?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"Besides the obvious."

Trelan stood silent for a few minutes and Raniean waited patiently. "I'm afraid I shall fail you." Trelan confessed.

Raniean gave a small laugh and clapped his hand on Trelan's shoulder. "Fail me? You could never fail me, mellon nin."

Trelan gave a weak smile. "Would you forgive me if I fell?"

"Would I forgive you? Would I forgive myself?" Raniean shook his head sadly. He did not like these conversations; He wished they were never necessary, but alas, in these dark times they were.

"It would lead to your death."

"No matter what happens we both shall die, and there is no one I would rather die next to."

Trelan smiled. "There is also no one I would rather die next to than you, mellon nin."

"If that is the case, then let us prepare to meet our foes head on."

"Side by side. One last time."

"Aye. One last time."

…

Raniean stood straight, his eyes glued upon the forest in front of him. It wouldn't be long now before the orcs reached the palace. Although he neither saw nor heard the orcs their stench announced their presence.

Raniean look around at his troops. He could not deny the tension in the air as elves shifted weight from one foot to another, continuously checking their weapons and shooting nervous glances at the woods. Raniean sighed. Not all of Lasgalen's elves were warriors. Many of those standing around the palace had never fought in battle before. There were few soldiers left now. Hundreds had died trying to forestall the ever-increasing darkness.

Despite himself, Raniean smiled slightly as he saw Tegi doing some last minute training for some inexperienced elves. Memories when he was just a small elfling learning under the strict training of Tegi came back to the elven captain. Things were much simpler than. Doriflen hadn't started his cruel games yet, the darkness of Dol Guldur wasn't always looming on their minds, they were able to just normal, innocent elflings. He, Trelan, and Legolas…

Legolas. If Raniean had to be thankful for one thing it was that his friend wasn't here to see this. He loved his subjects and these woods deeply and if he saw them like this… It would break the prince's heart. Legolas and Strider were very protective about their homes, Rivendell and Mirkwood both.

"It was for the best that Strider didn't get here in time." Trelan said as if reading Raniean's thoughts. Trelan appeared at Raniean's side fiddling with one of his arrows. He tried to give off an air of confidence but Raniean could easily see past that.

"Aye. If he came, he would lose his life for nothing. There is no hope. Not even Estel could bring us any."

"He has none for himself anymore. Besides, it is not his fight. There will be too many deaths as it is." Trelan said his eyes scanning the field in front of the palace knowing it will be strung with bodies at the end of the day. His eyes fell upon the gates of the palace. Raniean had sealed them with magic-not as powerful if he was royal-but hopefully powerful enough. There would be no retreat for these elves. It was do or die time and Trelan feared it was the latter.

Trelan sent a quick prayer up for the strength of the doors. If they were lucky, the orcs wouldn't be able to open them or climb over. Though the women and children inside would eventually starve to death, Trelan could only hope that the strength of the doors would buy them enough time to find a safe escape route.

"I do not like waiting." Trelan said looking once more at the trees. There was only a few times in his immortal life that a couple hours seemed this long; he could count them all on one hand.

Raniean snickered. "You never did."

The small elf smiled and loosened his knife in its sheath, but stopped suddenly when he heard something in the distance. He wasn't the only one who heard. Elves all around the palace went rigid, anxiously watching the forest.

"They're coming." Raniean whispered. Unlike Trelan, Raniean could have waited the whole day and the next year. Each second waited, another second gained to be alive with his friend, even if they just were standing there. These past few months had taught him how precious time actually was.

Notching his bow, Raniean firmly planted his feet on the ground. Next to him, Trelan did the same. Raniean's eyes harden waiting for the first orc to break the cover of the trees. The tension in the air was so thick, he swore an actual knife could cut it.

Dark figures could be seen in the forest, but lingered just out of range. Trelan was biting his lip, impatiently waiting for an orc to get close enough. Raniean wouldn't have been surprised though if the orcs waited a few more hours before attacking. It was still light out and orcs did not do too well during the day. It would be a several hours still before any real fighting began.

But then two things happened at once, or better said, two arrows were fired at once.

Tegi had noticed an orc slinking closer to the clearing. It was one of the few orc archers. With out hesitation, Tegi fired an arrow straight at the creature's heart, but it was too late. The orc's arrow had already been shot and it flew true. Tegi collapsed to the ground never to rise again.

The anxious silence was split in two by the shrill cry of an orc and soft grunt from the former Maethor trainer. In seconds, chaos erupted. Orcs spilled out of the trees like a tidal wave of death and destruction. Elves' bows twanged and arrows whizzed, all finding their targets. Raniean quickly fired off three more arrows and noticed with grim satisfaction the orcs that lay dead along the field. They had been able to kill more orcs with their arrows then Raniean first expected. It wouldn't change the tide of the battle, but at least it would help rid Arda of these foul beats.

The elves had been doing a good job at holding of the orcs with the constant rain of arrows but many quivers had run emptied and the orcs were continuously gaining ground. Raniean had abandon his bow and unsheathed his sword. Besides him Trelan already had his trusty knife in his hand. Though Legolas was the double knifeman in the trio, Trelan preferred his knife to the sword.

The palace was completely surrounded by the orcs and other foul creatures. Though fleeing was never an option in Raniean's mind, it now would have been impossible.

The two friends shared one last glance. So this was the end. Yes, they had known that before now but it's different when you come face to face with it.

Trelan gave his friend one last smile. Raniean returned it. No words were needed to know it was goodbye. Trelan raised his knife high and his fun loving eyes became determined. Raniean knew what his friend was thinking and raising his own sword he nodded in agreement.

"LEGOLAS!"

"LASGALEN!"

The battle cries rang through the air as Raniean and Trelan charged headfirst into the sea of orcs. Soon many other battle cries joined in as the elves charged. The orcs, not expecting such a bold move, stepped back in fright. Raniean noticed with grim amusement that some tripped on their dead comrades and fell upon their own swords.

Trelan nimbly dodged orcs, swinging his knife with deadly accuracy. His movements were fluid, displaying the entire splendor and gracefulness in an elven warrior. By his back, Raniean was also fighting vigorously. His sword gleamed in the mockingly bright sun, giving orcs a second thought before they attacked.

The duo made a formidable team. Many turn and fled instead of fighting them. These were two determined warriors and nothing could catch them off guard. They were filled with rage and the desperation that came with the knowledge that this was their final battle.

Seconds seemed to drag by and minutes like days. Foe after foe fell from the sword and knife of Raniean and Trelan but there was no end to the stream of orcs. Ever since their first patrol, Legolas, Raniean and Trelan had always tried to keep track of how many they fell, but it was impossible to tell now. There was too many, and they just kept coming. It was impossible to keep count.

Adrenaline coursed through Raniean, a powerful weapon, but he knew it could not last forever. Raniean fell into the routine of battle. Block, thrust, parry, block, parry, thrust. Again, again, and again. He had no real way to determine the passage of time except how weary he was feeling; basing his judgement on that, they must have been fighting for a long time. Never before in a battle before had he felt this tired.

The sun was starting to go down in the west and usually his elven stamina kept him from feeling battle fatigue but the battle had only been going for a few hours. He had once lasted a full day of fighting with out any fatigue at all, however now he could barely keep up with the orcs attack.

Raniean swore silently as he realized it must have been all those sleepless nights, stressful arguing, and the pressure from trying to keep intact a falling kingdom that had caught up with him at the worst possible time. Raniean sighed. Well, he couldn't change that now. It wasn't like it would make a difference in the end.

Raniean had not realized his attention drifted until sharp, burning sensation spread through his leg. In shock he looked down at the orc spear protruding from his thigh. His leg buckled beneath him as another orc swung his sword, biting deep into Raniean's arm, almost severing the limb. Raniean cried out as he fell to his knees. The orcs, knowing Raniean could do nothing, went straight on to Trelan.

Trelan had been fighting two of his own orcs, when he heard Raniean's cry. Quickly dispatching the orcs, he turned around…

Only to greet death.

Trelan's eyes' were wide as he looked at the sword stuck his chest. His face disbelieving, just unable to comprehend this rapid turn in events. His gaze locked onto Raniean's and his eye's showed concern for himself despite his own condition.

"Raniean…" He whispered with his last breath.

Slowly Trelan fell to the ground, his eyes glazing over and landed with silent thud. Raniean wept unashamed. Ruthlessly the orc ripped his sword out of Trelan and gave the small elf a hard kick. He tumbled until his motion was stopped by Raniean. Raniean stared into his friend's lifeless eyes. This life was cruel. He knew it had to end today, but why this way? Why? Trelan had been so worried that it would be him who failed Raniean but it was the other way around. Raniean had failed him, the one who trusted him the most. Trelan had ultimate faith that Raniean would watch his back and keep him safe and he failed him!

Screams from inside the palace reached Raniean's ears and despair filled his heart. The orcs were inside the palace. How they breached the gate, he did not know, all he knew was that they did. Now all the women and children would be either killed or captured. If only he had known a stronger spell!

Self-hate and guilt washed over Raniean. He had failed everyone. Not only was Raniean unable to save Thranduil or Legolas, but his arguments with Thranduil's advisors that led to at least a quarter of Lasgalen being killed because they left the palace. He had failed the elves of Lasgalen, failed his King, his prince and friend, and he had failed Trelan. Randomir had once told him he would be a great Captain and would follow in his father's footsteps. Obviously Randomir did not know how much of failure his son was.

Raniean could hear the orcs standing behind him. He knew his time was up. Keeping his head straight, Raniean was determined to die with at least some honor left.

Raniean looked down at his friend one more time. "I'm sorry, Trey." He whispered as a cold steel entered his flesh and darkness started to flood his mind. "I'll see you on the other side, mellon nin."

Raniean went limp and fell to the forest floor. Everything went black. Then there was light. A beautiful and blessed light.


End file.
